Death of a Playtime
by Tsuyu Fujiwara
Summary: Cheetor really doesn't want to clean his room...


CHIBI CHEETOR  
"Death of a Playtime" 

Inside Cheetor's room in Metroplex, the little catbot was steadfastly on a perfect replica of the Citadel, rendered completely in Lego.  
"There! All done!" Cheetor got up and circled the structure, removing and replacing bits and pieces as he saw fit.   
Without warning, Cheetor destroyed the Lego Citadel with one massive karate kick. "AWRIGHT!!!! Cheetor strikes again!!" The little catbot punched the air.   
Looking around the room, he stopped and sat down on the floor. ".Waitaminit. I'm gonna hafta clean this up. Nofair!"  
"What'cha doin'?" Jagris asked, coming in the room, dragging a little Arcee doll behind her.  
"Nothin'." Cheetor flicked a piece of Lego.  
"Nothin' don't leave chaos's all over your room." Jagris toed a Citadel level out of the way.  
Cheetor plunked down in the lap of a huge Fort Max plush toy. "An I hafta clean it all up before Jazz finds out."   
"I betcha Stripe has a idea." Jagris grabbed Cheetor's arm and dragged him out of the room. 

"I know that look. What's up?" Stripe asked, washing a glass as Cheetor and Jagris came in.  
Across the room, Dinobot, Waspinator, and Quickstrike started up.  
"Wazaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap?!!?" Dinobot shook his head, squealing the word.  
"Waaazzzzzzzzzzzzaaaaaaap?" Waspinator buzzed.   
"'Hut's up?" Quickstrike half stated, half asked.   
Dinobot and Waspinator looked at each other and promptly smacked Quickstrike in the head. 

"I hafta clean my room before Jazz finds out or I'm gonna get grounded. An' I won't get that pony he promised me." Cheetor sat down at the bar as Stripe handed him a glass of energon.  
"Have you thought of sticking it all under the bed. or in the closet?" Stripe leaned on the counter.  
"I never thought 'a that. thanks, Stripe!" Cheetor beamed, draining his glass and taking Jagris' hand.  
"Just remember, I get a ride on your pony!!" Stripe called out as the pair left. 

After Cheetor and Jagris left, Stripe hopped over the counter and went over to where the other three bots were playing Go Fish, giving them all rat- tails with her drying cloth.   
"What was that for?" Dinobot asked, rubbing the back of his head.   
"Maybe skunk-bot is trying to hit on us. hmmmm?" Waspinator half-smiled.   
Stripe smacked Waspinator in the back of the head. "Don't be a moron. And how many times do I have to tell you guys about that 'What's Up' thing?"  
Quickstrike started making a 'blah-blah-blah' action with his cobra head, rolling his eyes. 

Back inside Metroplex, Cheetor and Jagris were piling the Legos and other assorted toys and junk under the bed, which was balancing precariously on top of the pile.   
"I don't think this is gonna work." Jagris looked up at the pile, putting her hand on the back of her head.   
"Don't be a boo-head. Of course it'll work. It's one a' Stripe's plans. They never fail." Cheetor waved off the little cat.   
"'Member the time we listened to her and we got grounded for a week with no TV?" Jagris asked, raising an eyebrow at Cheetor.   
"Well, it was her fault for not telling us that those chemicals were explosive. And Ironhide can still use that part of his face, right?" Cheetor shrugged.   
"Yeah. but that's not what I meant. What happens when Jazz sees all this stuff?" Jagris nodded, pointing to the pile. 

Out in the hall, Jazz and Hot Rod were approaching Cheetor's room.   
"Are you sure he's gonna do it? I mean. look at what happened the last time you told him to clean his room." Hot Rod asked.  
"True. but Ironhide can still use that part of his face, right? And besides, I promised him a pony." Jazz nodded.   
"Right. where are you gonna find a pony on Cybertron?" Hot Rod snickered.   
"Perceptor's making one." Jazz gave Hot Rod a deadpan stare.   
"Oh. That just explains everything then." Hot Rod nodded, smiling.   
The pair stopped outside Cheetor's room, and Jazz knocked on the door. "Cheets, you done yet?"   
"DON'T COME IN! DON'T COME IN!!" Cheetor and Jagris screamed, as Jazz opened the door and he and Hot Rod were promptly buried up to their heads in toys and junk. A ball shaped like Unicron bounced out of the room and onto both Autobots' heads.   
"CHEEEEETOOOOR!!!! YOU ARE G-ROUNDED! FOR LIFE!!!" Jazz hollered with heaven-splitting malice in his voice.   
Cheetor came streaking out of the room, clinging to Jagris' hand. "Run, Jag! They'll never catch us!"  
"I TOLD YOU SO'S!" Jagris called as the pair rounded a corner. 

THE END 


End file.
